When the time comes
by Meowzy-chan
Summary: Just as Fai notices Kurogane is opening up to him, the gang finds themself in Kurogane's own dimension. Would the ninja really stay behind, and abandon his new friends? KuroxFai!


Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, when the time comes.

Disclaimer:

Don't own Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, or the characters! Don't sue my ass!

This fic is a KuroxFai fic! If you can't stand shounen-ai, don't read!

Also, this fic is not comedy, and therefore unlike most of my other fics. I'm not really used to serious fics, but I tried my best. So don't kill me!

And I'm considering writing a second chapter. Not sure I will though.

So uhm… Enjoy! And it never hurts to leave a review!

* * *

Story: 

"It's heading for the village! Stop it!" Syaoran called, as he, Kurogane and Fai ran after a large monster. They had arrived in a dimension where a fox had swallowed one of Sakura's feathers. It had changed into a demon, and went out of control.

"Syaoran, go left! I'll go right. Fai, stay behind it!" Kurogane commanded, and the group split up. Syaoran and Kurogane ran around the demon, going ahead to block its path. But the fox noticed and turned around, heading for Fai. The mage raised the stick he was carrying, ready to strike, but with the swipe of a claw, the weapon was knocked out of his hands. A second swipe and Fai fell back, hitting the ground with a thud. He sat up quickly, clutching his right fist, and saw the demon charging towards him, ready to finish the job. Kurogane appeared out of nowhere, blocking it. Syaoran ran up to the creature's side, and kicked it in the face. The fox roared ferociously and Kurogane grabbed the stick Fai had dropped, slamming it against the creature's throat. It fell back and started coughing, until it had coughed up a shiny white feather. Immediately, the demon turned back into a small fox, that scurried away through the grass. Syaoran sighed and bent over to pick up the feather.

"Hyuuu! Good job Kuro-fuu!" Fai cheered from the ground. Kurogane turned around and got to his knees in front of the mage.

"How's your wrist?" he asked, taking Fai's hand in his own and staring at it.

"Oh! It's nothing Kuro-rin! Just a small sprain!" Fai said hastily, pulling his hand back. Then, for a moment, their eyes met. Fai felt like drowning in those pools of crimson, and for a second he thought he saw a blush on the ninja's cheeks. But just as quickly as the moment came, it went. Kurogane hopped to his feet and turned away from the mage.

"My name is Kurogane!" he said grumpily. Fai giggled.

"Syaoran-kun!" called a voice. The three men turned to see Sakura running towards them, holding Mokona in her arms.

"Ah! Princess!" Syaoran gasped. Mokona hopped out of Sakura's arms and ran over to Fai.

"Is Fai hurt?" It squeaked.

"No, I'm fine." Fai grinned, getting to his feet.

"Oh, here's your feather." Syaoran mumbled, holding out the feather the fox had coughed up earlier. She took it with a smile and closed her eyes. The feather entered her body and she relived another one of her lost childhood memories.

"Well, shall we go to the next world?" Fai asked, when Sakura had opened her eyes again and blinked in a confused sort of way.

"Yes. There's nothing more we can do here." Syaoran agreed, and the group gathered.

"Mokona Modoki can't wait!" the white manjuu squealed, sprouting wings and opening his mouth to suck the gang in, before disappearing though a portal.

* * *

They landed with a bang in the next dimension. It seemed they were in a hallway, decorated in old Japanese style. The yellowish wallpaper depicted bright, pink cherry blossoms. 

"But… This is… I know this place!" Kurogane muttered, jumping to his feet.

"What are you talking about Kuro-puu?" Fai asked, rubbing the back of his head. Landings were not his favourite part of the journey.

"There's no mistaking it! Follow me!" the ninja called excitedly, walking down the hallway. The rest of the group stared at each other for a second, before getting to their feet and chasing him. Kurogane walked up to a large, hardwood door and pushed it open, running inside. The gang followed and found themselves in a large hall. Kurogane was already making his way up the aisle, that lead to a small elevated platform.

"Princess Tomoyo! I have returned!" He called. A girl with black hair turned to him in surprise.

"K-Kurogane!" she stuttered.

"I told you I'd be back!" the ninja said, grinning.

"Yes. Though a bit sooner than I expected." Tomoyo said, staring at him. Then she noticed the group that was still standing by the door. "I hope Kurogane hasn't been too much of a burden on you?" she asked.

"N-no! Not at all! Kurogane has been a great help!" Syaoran stuttered.

"Yes! He's saved us many times!" Sakura added.

"Kuro-chan is cool!" Mokona sang. Fai didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything.

"Oh, have you seen a strange feather in this dimension?" Syaoran asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I found this not too long ago, and I've been keeping it for you." Tomoyo said, clapping her hands. A door on the left opened and a ninja girl entered, holding a glass box with one of Sakura's feathers in it.

"Kurogane!" She gasped, noticing the ninja who was facing her princess.

"Nice to see you again too, Souma." Kurogane grinned.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said, taking the box from her, and beckoning Sakura to come closer. The princess cast a quick look to Syaoran, and walked up to Tomoyo.

"Take it. It's yours." The blackhaired princess said, opening the box with a smile. Sakura extended her hand and took the feather. And again she got another one of her memories back, as it dissolved into her body.

"We shall hold a banquet for you tonight, in honour of Kurogane's return." Tomoyo announced.

"As long as Souma isn't cooking, it's fine by me." Kurogane teased, and the ninja girl flashed crimson.

"S-shut up!" she muttered. And Kurogane laughed. For the first time, since Fai had known him, Kurogane was laughing. Not a victory laugh, or a sarcastic laugh, but a real laugh. Fai blinked and looked around the room. For a second, he thought Tomoyo was watching him.

"Sakura, Syaoran. Can you come with me for a second? I have something I want to show you." The princess said, turning to the door on the left. Sakura looked back at Syaoran, who shrugged, and they both followed Tomoyo out the door. Souma waited for a moment, and then walked after them, leaving Fai and Kurogane alone in the room. Fai saw that the ninja was approaching him, and quickly put up his trademark grin again. Kurogane stopped a few feet away from the mage, and opened his mouth to say something. But before a sound had left him the door burst open and a whole group of ninjas flooded in. they ignored Fai and formed a large crowd around Kurogane, who looked a bit shocked.

"Kurogane! You're back!"

"How was your journey?"

"Did you fight any demons?"

"Did you bring us anything?"

"Tell us!"

Fai stared at them for a second, and turned around. He left Kurogane to deal with all his fans, and went to explore the palace.

* * *

After a few hours of wandering, Fai found a wooden bench next to the pond in the palace gardens. He sat down and stared at the water. It was official then. Kurogane was home. Fai envied him for having a home like this to return to. 

"Mind if I sit here?" asked a voice. Fai looked up to see Kurogane standing next to him.

"Oh, Kuro-muu! Go right ahead." He said, smiling as the ninja sat down and stared at the water too. Here was an awkward silence, that Fai decided to break. "You have a lot of friends."

"They're not friends. They're groupies." Kurogane said gruffly. Fai chuckled.

"Wow, groupies! You really have it made here." He said. Kurogane didn't respond, but kept staring at the pond. "This looks like a nice place. I'd love to stay here longer, but we'll be leaving for the next dimension tomorrow." Fai continued.

"You're… leaving?" Kurogane asked. The mage nodded. "You're free to stay here if you want…" Kurogane muttered.

"I can't. I made a wish to keep changing dimensions. Just like you wished to return to yours."

"Oh, screw that! I'm sure Yuuko wouldn't mind if you stay behind." Kurogane said ferociously.

"That's not the point. If I stay in one dimension too long, and he wakes up, he'll find me." Fai muttered, watching the water ripple due to a small gust of wind. He knew Kurogane understood who he was talking about.

"I'd protect you." The ninja muttered. Fai threw a quick glance to him, and noticed he was blushing again.

"Ashura is a very powerful wizard. He'd destroy you, this country, and everyone you care about. Including your princess. Besides, Syaoran and Sakura might need my help." The mage responded softly. Suddenly, a gong sounded somewhere in the distance.

"Oh, looks like it's time for dinner." Fai said, getting to his feet. Not once during the conversation had his grin left the mage's face. Though it had faltered a bit at times.

He walked towards the palace entrance, leaving Kurogane behind on the bench.

* * *

Fai didn't open his mouth once during dinner. He just concentrated on his food, as Kurogane was left telling everyone about their wild adventures. Meanwhile, princess Tomoyo was telling Sakura all about how wonderful the brown-haired princess would look in the outfits she had created herself. Mokona was stuffing himself with anything he could get his paws on. Dinner only lasted two hours, but it seemed much, much longer for Fai. As the maids arrived to take their empty plates, he quickly retreated to his room and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. 

"Fai…" said a sad voice. The mage jumped and saw that Kurogane had followed him.

"Kuro-pii! Didn't… see you there."

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" Kurogane barked.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I know you're not happy. You don't have to grin all the time."

"B-but… I have to look on the brightside of things. Even if it's only to convince myself to be happy." Fai muttered sadly. Then Kurogane did one of the most un-Kurogane things imaginable. He sat down on the bed too and put his arm around Fai, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not asking you to be happy for me. You can be sad if you want to." He whispered, as the mage buried his face in Kurogane's chest.

"But he forbid me to be sad." Fai muttered.

"Ashura?" Kurogane asked, and the mage nodded weakly.

"He said that I don't look good when I'm sad, and that I'd be better off looking happy."

"It's true that you don't look good when you're sad, but it's still better than those fake smiles." Kurogane said truthfully, stroking Fai's soft blond hair.

"I'm sorry." Fai whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm still here for you." Kurogane muttered. And so the two spent their last night together.

* * *

Fai woke up to see that Kurogane was already dressed, and getting ready to leave the room. 

"Where are you going Kuro-nyu?" the mage asked sleepily.

"I have to take care of some business." Kurogane responded, opening the door.

"You'll be back to say goodbye won't you?" Fai asked sadly.

"I'll be there. I promise." Kurogane assured him, and then he left the room. Fai pulled the blanket over his head, hiding his face.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave already? I've still got lots of outfits for you to try on!" Tomoyo said, as the gang had gathered in the palace gardens. The princess herself, Souma and a large group of ninja's had come to see them off. 

"Yes, I'm sorry. We still have many feathers to find." Syaoran said nodding. He was carrying a large bag of clothes Tomoyo had given them.

"Oh, alright. Well, in that case, I wish you good luck on your journey." Tomoyo sighed.

"I would've thought Kurogane would be here to say goodbye to his friends." Souma said angrily, looking around for a sign of the ninja.

"Oh, that's alright. He's probably so glad to be home, he's scared he might get sucked into the next dimension too." Fai grinned. Though a sad, broken voice in the back of his head cried 'He didn't come! He promised but he didn't come!'

"Let's go then." Syaoran said to Mokona, who nodded.

"Mokona Modoki can't wait!" he squealed, opening his mouth. But before he could suck the gang in there was a shout.

"Wait! Dammit!" called a voice, and Mokona closed his mouth again with a slight "Puu!". Everyone stared at Kurogane, who was hurrying towards them.

"You came!" Fai said, smiling at him.

"Yes. Yes I did." Kurogane said, and Fai noticed he was clutching something in his right hand.

"What's that?" the mage asked, pointing at it.

"It's a new sword. You can't leave on a journey without one!" Kurogane responded, hanging it around his waist.

"Then… that means…" Syaoran began.

"That's right. I'm coming with you. And you'd better not have any problems with it."

"We don't. But why?…" Syaoran asked.

"I was, and still am, the strongest person alive in this dimension. Honestly, it was getting kind of boring. But then I started my journey with you guys. I met all sorts of strong enemies and faced all kinds of challenges." Kurogane began. "And I made new friends." He added, throwing a quick glance at Fai.

"Kurogane! I'm so happy for you! It seems you've finally found the true meaning of strength. It was not a mistake to send you away afterall." Tomoyo said, smiling at him.

"A mistake?" Kurogane repeated.

"Yes. Souma thought it was a bad idea." Tomoyo responded, and Souma flushed crimson again.

"I see…" Kurogane grinned, before taking his place next to Fai.

* * *

Suddenly, the gem on Mokona's head started to shine brightly. Turning to face an empty space, it projected Yuuko's face. The dimensional witch didn't look so pleased at all. 

"Kurogane…" she growled.

"What is it?" Kurogane asked in an annoyed voice.

"You only paid me to return to your own dimension. If you want to keep travelling, you'll have to give me something valuable again." She said, getting straight to the point.

"Something valuable? But I have nothing left to give." Kurogane said, and then he noticed Yuuko was looking at the sword at Kurogane's waist.

"Ooooh no! No way!" the ninja said, gripping the sword tightly.

"Hand it over, unless you want to stay behind." Yuuko said threateningly.

"Aaaaw, alright!" Kurogane sighed, taking the sword off his belt again and extending it to Mokona, who sucked it into his mouth.

"Very good Kurogane. I wish you luck on your journey." Yuuko said contently, and the projection disappeared.

"I'll be leaving on this journey without a weapon again…" Kurogane muttered furiously.

"In that case, I wish you all good luck too. I will be praying for your safety." Tomoyo said, smiling at them all.

"Thank you for all you've done." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Farewell everyone!" Kurogane said, waving at the crowd.

"Mokona Modoki can't wait again!" Mokona squeaked, sprouting wings and sucking the gang into the new dimension.

"Take good care of Kurogane!" Souma called, before they disappeared.

**The end.**


End file.
